


Como un ladrón

by AnnaWildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWildeHopps/pseuds/AnnaWildeHopps
Summary: Por que a veces, el amor llegaba de manera sigilosa, como un ladrón
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 3





	Como un ladrón

**Author's Note:**

> Si, cada vez que escucho música, nace una historia.
> 
> En este caso, en Cómo un ladrón de Edgar Oceransky. Es trova y a muchos no les ha de gustar, pero igual si quieren leer con banda sonora,se las recomiendo.
> 
> Y si, si tengo muy avanzado Bones.

Ella no estaba lista para el amor. Había cosas mucho más urgentes. Como demostrarle a Bogo que ella tenía todas las cualidades para ser una buena policía. Se dirigía a poner una nueva multa cuando lo vio. Un zorro rojo. Un zorro rojo con actitud sospechosa. Un zorro rojo con actitud sospechosa entrando en una heladería.

Así que por instinto lo siguió. Y la pena que sentía por lo prejuiciosa que fue al seguirlo se volvió furia cuando se dio cuenta que ella si tuvo la razón todo el tiempo. Los zorros no eran confiables y Nick Wilde se lo acababa de demostrar, al haberle estafado 20 dólares para su treta de pawsicles.

Así que decidió subir la guardia ante ese zorro estafador. Pero después de todo el asunto con los Aulladores, su guardia ya no aguantó.

Él no esperaba a nadie aquella ocasión. No había nada urgente, las tretas no iban del todo bien, pero al menos podían sacar algo para comer. De pronto, su teléfono vibró, anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió.

Finn:  
La oficial Pelusa va en camino. Parece importante, por eso le dije donde encontrarte. Pero te aviso por si no la quieres ver, tengas tiempo de irte

Frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente quería ver a Judy Hopps, la coneja especista que había logrado que todos sus conocidos depredadores perdieran sus empleos? No, no quería. Quería levantarse e irse, pero algo le detenía.

El instinto lo hizo esperar a que la coneja llegara y dijera lo que tenía que decir. Y cuando ella llegó y llorando se disculpó de la manera más sincera que jamás había escuchado, no pudo hacer más que bajar la guardia, y dejarla entrar nuevamente a su vida.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a los dos mamíferos al departamento.

"Vaya primer día, ¿verdad, Nick?"

"Lo cierto es que no esperaba tener que multar por exceso de velocidad a mi ex compañero de clases" admitió el zorro, dirigiéndose a la cocina. "¿Quieres una cerveza, Zanahorias?"

"No, gracias. Y tu tampoco deberías tomar. Es lunes y mañana trabajamos"

"Oh, vamos Zanahorias. Solo es una, para festejar mi primer dia" se quejó el zorro, sentándose en la sala y tomando el control remoto.

La coneja rodó los ojos, y sacó su celular para pedir comida china a domicilio. Se sentó al lado de Nick.

"Solo una, Slick" concedió la coneja y el zorro le guiñó un ojo. Ella se sonrojó y volteó la mirada.

Pusieron la serie Burrowitty y esperaron a que llegara su comida. Sonó el timbre del departamento y Nick se levantó a recibir la orden.

Comieron mientras reían con la serie.

"Oye, ¿Nick?"

"¿Umh?" respondió el zorro mientras comía sus fideos.

"Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, y de que hayas terminado la Academia y seas mi compañero" dijo la policía.

"Yo también, Pelusa"

Ambos se vieron durante un largo momento a los ojos, y de pronto, sucedió.

El zorro se inclinó hacia ella, viéndola a los ojos, tanteando el terreno. La coneja cortó la distancia, uniendo su boca a la del él.

El zorro había ido adentrandose poco a poco en su corazón , de manera sigilosa, como un ladrón y ella estaba cansada de negar sus sentimientos. Y al ver que él le correspondía, la hacía sentirse muy dichosa. Se separaron, y se sonrieron.

"¿Tienes planes para tu siguiente día libre, Zanahorias?" preguntó el zorro.

"Si, tengo una cita, sólo que no sé a donde planea llevarme" contestó Judy.

"Será una sorpresa, seguro te encantará" el zorro le guiñó un ojo.

Oh, Judy estaba segura de ello.


End file.
